Tear My Heart Out
by Rainfox88
Summary: Post RE5. WeskerxClaire. Claire stands before a grave...a grave that belongs to her brother. Her body is numb. Her heart is torn, and she wants it out. Then a man who is supposed to be dead comes to her and gives her a proposition she cannot escape from.


**Tear My Heart Out**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom. All characters and names are owned by Capcom and Resident Evil's creators. Please enjoy!

**Warning: **This story has multiple character deaths and is sort of twisted and dark...ENJOY! XD

* * *

The rain had finally let up after what seemed like days of straight downpour. The large cemetery was sodden, but the recent storm seemed to bring out the greenery of the landscape and trees. Limbs and leaves were still dripping drops of water onto the pathway and tombstones.

Claire was lost to the world. She forgot how long she stood there in front of the grave. Her tears had long stopped, mixing in with the few sprinkles that would still fall from the cloudy sky. There was a hole in her heart. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She held herself for comfort that would no longer come. Her body ached and her mind was foggy. The jacket she wore was starting to do nothing for the wind that would occasionally sweep by, but it wasn't as though she could feel it. Her eyes kept reading the script on the tombstone before her, the fresh mound of dirt only being there for less than forty-eight hours.

_Christopher Redfield_

_1973-2009_

_Hero among heroes who will never be forgotten_

_R.I.P_

It was sickening to know that the events of Kijuju and Wesker's demise had only happened seven months ago. Claire knew Chris was murdered, and the BSAA were still investigating the matter. She had not slept for four days. Claire felt more tears sting at her bloodshot eyes. If only she had been there the night he was killed. Instead, she had left his apartment early because of a seemingly normal sibling argument.

Claire held herself tighter. The only reason Jill hadn't been there was because she had a late appointment with the counselor at the BSAA Headquarters here in Washington D.C. Chris usually went with her for support, but Jill had wanted to go alone. Claire choked on a breath, feeling a fresh wave of guilt and pain hit her heart. Now Jill was dead. She killed herself after finding Chris's body.

The horrible images of looking both of them over still haunted Claire. Chris had died from a gaping hole in his chest. Neither the BSAA nor the FBI could come up with any evidence, especially the murder weapon. The hole had been completely through her brother's body, as though something had came straight through him effortlessly. Jill had shot herself; however, she did call the BSAA director to come to the address beforehand. The director told Claire in the hospital that Jill had cried something about "she wasn't going to let him take her".

It was all confusing and painful to Claire. Jill's funeral would be tomorrow, and she would be buried right here beside Chris. Claire closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to the funeral for her brother. It had been storming and pouring like crazy. It was as though Heaven was mourning for Chris's and Jill's loss as well. Claire had sat by Barry and his family, but she also remembered seeing Rebecca and Carlos attending as well.

Claire looked down to the fresh mound of dirt, where bouquets of flowers were soaking into the mud. She felt herself breaking to the point of no return each passing minute. How could she live without her brother?

_Chris…this is so unfair…who did this to you? How am I supposed to move on?_

She couldn't move on. She felt like dying herself. Though Claire did not understand the extent of Jill's suicide, she was sure that some reasons were because Jill was still healing from Wesker's brainwashing. She had just been beginning to break away from long gathered psychological problems. Chris had been her only support. To walk in and find him dead surely drove Jill over the edge easily. However, Claire knew that the way Chris died scared her beyond all hell.

It scared Claire too. She was angry, lost, and desolate. She had tried to come up with a list of who the killer could be herself. The investigation was still going on. Jill apparently had been the only one to know exactly who it was, but she didn't give a clear statement before ending her own life next to Chris's body.

She reached into her pocket, feeling not only her cell phone, but Chris's cell phone. She had felt the cell phone vibrate a few times, but never bothered to answer the call. It was probably Barry checking up on her. He had offered to come with her to the BSAA cemetery, but she wanted to come alone. Or it could have been Leon. Leon was on his way from New York City to come and see her. Though Claire loved Barry, his family, Rebecca, and Carlos, her best bet to at least getting her mind cleared would be Leon. Claire had no idea how she was going to live now, especially since it didn't really feel worth living anymore. She hoped Leon would fill her heart with something that could possibly help her take a step towards moving on.

Claire stared blankly at her brother's tombstone. In the distance, beyond the beautiful pathways and gazebos, the trees, and the tall, stone wall that surrounded the cemetery she could hear the faint hum of cars that were traveling up from the freeway.

Claire could only gather that the man who murdered her brother must have been someone working for Wesker or Umbrella. It was the easiest and most reasonable note she could come up with. It just hurt her to dwell on it. She shook her head. It made no sense. How could Chris die to another human being so easily after fighting in a war for years that included deadly BOWs and even Wesker?

If Claire could be honest with herself, she felt completely empty. She felt like a shell, a remain, or maybe even a shadow of her former self. The pain never went away in her heart. She had thought that the longer she stood in front of her brother's grave, the quicker she could recover in her grieving. She knew now she was wrong.

The worst thing about it was that she never had a chance to tell Chris she loved him. Their argument had been absurd and childish, like all sibling arguments. But now Claire knew she was going to have to live knowing that the last time she saw her brother alive, she slammed the door in his face after yelling at him.

_I'm…so stupid…Chris…you were only trying to protect me…and now…you died thinking I hated you…_

She heard quiet footsteps on the path behind her. They stepped off onto the grass, coming over to her, but Claire didn't turn to face whoever it was. She kept her gaze, which held silent, sliding tears, on Chris's grave. The presence stopped behind her some feet away, but Claire didn't bother saying anything. What was there to say? Chris and Jill were gone forever, and there was nothing that could bring them back.

Claire was sure it was Barry coming to check on her. It didn't bother Claire, but she didn't feel like talking. She didn't turn to face him, just keeping focused on Chris's grave waiting until Barry spoke first. The more she focused on the script, the more grief that struck her. Claire was so exhausted and distressed, that she couldn't even cry anymore.

Barry took another step towards her back, behind her. It was then that there was a dramatic change in the atmosphere. It felt as if lightning or static was coursing through the oxygen in the air. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and it felt as though electricity had run up her spine for a moment. Whoever was behind her, it wasn't Barry. She wanted to turn to face the stranger, even as her broken heart started to quicken. She found herself frozen in place, and she stared at Chris's name on the tombstone to keep herself in place.

"You are going to catch a cold if you keep standing out here like this."

Claire tensed at the voice, her heart feeling another stab of pain and shock. The cool, velvety voice held a tinge of amusement. Now Chris's death made sense. Now Jill's final words registered clearly in Claire's mind. She didn't want to turn around, but she knew she had to. The voice belonged to a man that she knew. One that should have been dead and gone forever; only a haunted memory…

_You are supposed to be dead!_

The sudden anger that boiled to the surface gave her enough courage to turn and face the man, her back now to Chris's grave. She glared at Albert Wesker as he stood only feet away, wearing all black along with a trench coat for the weather. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, and the sunglasses were neatly in place, though Claire could see the faint glow of red behind them as they peered at her curiously. Her courage and anger quickly melted and it took all of her strength not to break down into tears again.

"You…you killed my brother! You are supposed to be dead! Not him!" she spat.

"Is it really that much of a surprise, dear heart?" Wesker chuckled, cocking his head slightly.

"You…bastard," she mumbled, more tears sliding down her cheeks as anger, nausea, and shock consumed her body.

"Chris's fate was inevitable. He had been a thorn in my side for far too long, and I was tired of playing games with him," Wesker stated simply. His lips gave a cruel twitch of a ghostly smirk. "I was not, however, expecting Jill's actions. She was clever. She knew she was next. It's a shame she was too much of a coward and mess to warn you and the others."

Claire narrowed her eyes at him. "You leave the others out of this."

Wesker chuckled at her, moving to take a step toward her. Claire immediately stepped back closer to Chris's grave. "You don't get it, do you? It's only you and me now, dear heart."

"…W-what?" she stuttered.

"Do you not have missed phone calls?" Wesker inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Claire immediately withdrew her cell phone from her pocket. She had four missed calls. One was from Karen, Barry's wife. The other three was the BSAA director. There were two voicemails. With her eyes still on Wesker, she listened to the messages. Her heart skipped a beat. Karen was yelling frantically to the point that Claire couldn't understand her. She grew sick to the core when she realized that Karen had found Barry dead just like Chris. The last voicemail was from the director, and he spoke to Claire telling her that Barry was dead, along with Rebecca and Carlos.

Claire cried out, throwing the cell phone as hard as she could before she could vomit. The grin on Wesker's face just tore another hole into her heart as Claire realized she couldn't do anything about all of this. She was at the brink of collapse. She felt as though she was hyperventilating. She wanted to throw up…she wanted to die.

"Leon is on his way here now. He will-"

"Mr. Kennedy will not make it to Washington D.C, dear heart," Wesker interrupted evenly, taking another step toward her.

Her heart felt like it just shattered within her ribs. She closed her eyes, getting the drift of what he meant. He wasn't lying when he said it was just her and him. "What…did you do?" she growled.

"Let's just say that Mr. Kennedy took a permanent…detour," Wesker sneered.

In less than a week, Wesker was able to kill everyone who had devoted their lives for over a decade in trying to hunt him down and kill him. And Claire was next. She was the last one. She just couldn't understand though. As much as Wesker despised Chris, it would have made more sense for Wesker to have killed Chris last, after he had to sit through everyone else's death.

"So," Claire sighed, feeling suddenly numb now. She was going to be the last one killed by him. She was going to welcome it. There was no point in living anymore. Wesker had won the war. There were no others who could possibly kill him now. "You are here to kill me? I'm the last one."

Wesker seemed amused by this. "You think so lowly of me. I am not here to kill you, dear heart."

Her eyes widened, and she felt confused. She glared at him. "Why not?"

"You sound disappointed," Wesker said, sounding pleased.

"I can't live like this! You took away everything that I have treasured in my life! Why me?"

"You misunderstand me," Wesker snickered, shaking his head at her. "I made a promise to Chris…one that he particularly didn't like."

"W-what?"

"My final words to Chris were that you were mine and that you don't get the pleasure of dying like the others." A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"I will die before going with you," Claire hissed. She didn't have a weapon on her. She was so close at crumbling off of the edge; she knew she would kill herself before allowing Wesker to take her for his pleasure.

If she thought that Wesker's grin couldn't get anymore wicked, it just did. "Who said you had a choice?"

Claire felt like running, felt like screaming, but knew better because she would not be given the chance. But she didn't want to leave Chris's grave either. She didn't want to leave her brother alone, even though he was dead. She couldn't bear thinking about not being by him right now.

"I won't let you," she mumbled, hands shaking.

"I don't think you are in a position to make orders now, are you?" Wesker purred, taking another step toward her.

Claire was shivering now. She wanted to bolt, but she wanted to stay next to Chris. It felt as though a dam had broke within herself, and flooding emotions were coming out in waves upon waves. Her heart was already broken, but now she just wanted it gone…wanted it torn out of her body to keep her from feeling anything anymore.

Claire knew she was too much of a coward to really take her own life. She closed her eyes, biting her lip strong enough to draw blood. Even though she threatened it, and maybe she could if she was driven to the extent that Jill had been, but she couldn't see herself actually doing it.

There was no escape from Wesker. He had her in his web. He had always had her in his web. He was obsessed with her for some reason. Claire looked to her brother's grave one last time. She knew this was going to be her final goodbye. She knew deep within herself that she wouldn't be coming back, and again she wanted to tear her heart out.

_I guess…this is goodbye…Chris…I love you so much…and I'm…so sorry…_

She felt an arm slide around her waist and pull her away effortlessly. Claire closed her eyes for another moment, letting Wesker guide her back onto the path. She felt as though the final fiber in her body just died leaving Chris's gravesite. Wesker opened a red and white striped umbrella, holding it above her head as they walked and rain started to slowly drizzle down again. The irony of the umbrella was enough to make Claire sick. Emotions were still flooding within her, heart tearing at each step she took at Wesker's side. The scariest thing of all though, was that when she felt Wesker's lips on her temple, she didn't feel anything. She felt no anger or hate or love or sadness. Wesker just tore her heart out, and he was making sure he was adding his puppet strings to it to mend it together. He was the puppet master after all. Claire closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath that seemed to set her lungs on fire. She couldn't look back over her shoulder to look at Chris's grave. He was gone…and so was she…

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow...did I write this? So depressing! I killed off everyone...well...IT WAS WESKER'S FAULT!**

**Me: *pokes Wesker in chest hard* You jerk face! You killed Chris, Jill, Barry, Leon, Rebecca, and that other guy!**

**Wesker: *grins evilly* You mean Carlos?**

**Me: Yes, that dude! How dare you! And then you just take Claire away like nothing happened? That's just plain rude!**

**Wesker: You are the one who wrote the damn thing.**

**Me: Ohhhhh...yeah...hehehe...**

**Well, I just wanted to write a small, twisted and dark WeskerxClaire, so I hope I provided a good one for all of you guys! Sorry everyone else is dead! *Feels a kick to the back of my head and turns around to see angry Chris* Oh geez...Well, enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


End file.
